Strategy Guide
Faction Selection in Dragon Crown Players need to select a faction when creating a character. As for the current version, if you love fighting, you can choose attack type or the defense type with good city defense. If you want to have a second character, you can choose wisdom type. And the balance type is suitable for mediocre players. All above is just nonsense. The following is my personal experience. According to my observation, most of the players I met in game are defense type. And I don’t know why. I personally recommend the attack type. For attack is the best defense. And attack type also has defense and wisdom, although they are relatively low. But you can always make them up by equipment and gems. You can get the development above the average with equipment and gems. And it is easy for attack type to kill field monsters. You can get a wisdom suit and use it when developing the buildings. It is not hard to choose from attack and defense type. If you have high attack, the battle will end fast and you will lose less HP. Thus you’d better increase attack rather than defense. As for the balance type, I don’t think anybody would choose it. And I haven’t seen one in game. If you saw one, please call me. In conclusion, for newbies, I recommend the attack type. But for professionals or RMB players, or players who are playing for fun, it is not that important which faction they choose. All of these are just my experience. Feel free to comment. The Usage of Construction Queue Card The Construction of buildings has played a very important role in Dragon Crown. How to make good use of the construction Queue Card to gain the maximum benefit in the preliminary stage of the game? Here I’d like to share something with you. To begin with, as the importance of the construction is different in the game, players can choose to upgrade some more important buildings first, such as the Main City, Research Institute, etc. While the less important ones like Market, Blacksmith can be upgraded later. It is worth mentioning here that because it takes much more time to upgrade the Main City than that of any other building, the resource and the Queue Card should be used preferentially in the Main City. And at the same time the upgrading of the Main City should not be stopped. Then let’s talk about the Warehouse, at the beginning of the game, the Warehouse is large enough to hold resources, but with the expanding of the castle, it may not meet the demands. So it is also urgent to upgrade the warehouse. Otherwise you will be entangled with the increasing resources and the insufficient warehouse. Take myself for example, as I am not a pay-to-win player（player who is willing to pay）,so when I play the game, I first choose to upgrade a lot of Dwellings. The defense capability of the city is strong at first so can be left aside in the beginning stage, I choose to upgrade the Dwellings first and then the barrack. However, different player may have different choice, it all depends. In addition, if you are such a player (non-paying RMB player for the game) like me, please remember to make full use of the Queue Card. You can build 5 constructions that are most time-consuming so that you can extend the building time. In the later part of the game, you need to use the Coupon so often, so try to make the most of them.